GameChangers
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: Three women arrived to opposite Derrick and his soon to be pack. One of them as a thing for Stiles as Scott and Alison continue with there relationship. The twists will start with Lydia in Chapter four...
1. Chapter 1

_GameChangers_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part One_

_One rode a motorcycle into town..._

_The other one rode a posche behind the motorcycle..._

_As they rode into town they found a townhouse to stay in. As the motorcycle stopped and the kickstands was in place the small brunette woman name Diamond took off her helmet. The porsche stopped right next to her and out came a just below shoulder hair spanish beauty named Selena and out of the passenger side was another named Callie. _

_"All right...Let's set up...The alpha isn't going to die because we want him to..." Diamond said. _

_At the McCall residence Scott and Alison was spending there Romeo and Julliet time with each other. Alison was teaching Scott how to breath so he could control when he's a werewolf. Alison was helping going through his breathing and then all he heard..._

_"Scott it's me..." Stiles said and Scott's concentration was broken. "Can you knock Stiles?" Alison mainly yelled and Scott looked rather annoyed because bonding with his girlfriend meets he could feel her emotions. "It's about Lydia. She's gone." Stiles said..._

_Later on that evening, Diamond was setting up the computer, Selena walked in and got her a bottle of water. "We're on-line." Selena said and Diamond looked at her televisions to see all the cameras would in place. "Who's going to school tommorow?" Selene asked and added, "We need to mask Callie." Callie walked in and was putting on her "special" perfume. Diamond looked at Callie and got the "perfume." Callie couldn't speak very well since she was still not all there after her transformation. "All you have to do is ask..." Diamond said to her girfriend and Callie took a couple of breaths... "Can...we go...out on...the town?" Callie asked and Diamond confirm they good. "I finish up then we're get ready." Selena said..._


	2. Chapter 2

_GameChangers_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Two_

_They went walking around as Callie smelled the air which was intoxicating for her. Diamond loved seeing her girl smile because it doesn't usually happened. _

_Callie was a good spirit until Diamond's asshole ex-girlfriend turned her and so Diamond as been knocking off Alphas until she finds that one to cure Callie. The special perfume is mixed with the blood of the last alpha and wolfbane which after a chant or two from Diamond...What it does it finds an alpha but he can't find the scent of who it is and will literally drive him crazy which will be easy to fish him out. _

_Scott and Alison was going to the movies normal couple stuff except for the fact that Alison was fully armed. Her knives under her jacket the usual things. _

_"I'm glad we're going out tonight I think we need a break." Alison said and Scott responded, "From laying low from Derrick helping me not to wolf out or making sure your parents don't kill me yet.." "All of the above." Alison responded and Stiles was across the street. Alison notice this then turned away. _

_"Does he need to come with us everything?" Alison asked but what Alison didn't know was that he was about to bump into..._

_"...Oh God I'm sorry..." Stiles said and Selena being hot-tempered was about to deck him. "Calm down!" Diamond yelled and grabbed Selena's fist. Callie cowarded in the back of Diamond. "It was an accident Selena, chill out." Diamond told her friend and Selena withdrew her fist. "Sorry I don't like being "bump" into." Selena said and Diamond responded, "She has personal bubble issues. Is there anything interesting here in this...town?." Diamond said and Stiles responded, "There's a movie theater down the street.." "You could...come and...be Selena's date..." Callie said as Diamond looked at her girlfriend and Selena gave them both a look. Selena looked at Stiles and said, "You could come with us I mean...We been like a threesome without the sex, it would be nice to have a man in the mix of...We just really good friends and..." Selena said and Stiles agreed. "I just got to talk to a friend of mine and I'll meet up with you..." Stiles said as he ran off. Selena gave Callie a look and she giggled.. _

_"This is good he's a townie and you might like at him." Diamond said and they all walked off. _


	3. Chapter 3

_GameChangers_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Three_

_Stiles walked to Alison and Scott then told them that he heard nothing about Lydia. "I have a date." Stiles said and the three ladies walked in as Callie was hand to hand with Diamond. They saw the three other townies as Diamond thought of them as... "I'm Diamond, the blonde is Callie and this is Selena..." Diamon said and Selena gave her smile who pulled Stiles into the movie theather. _

_"She's trying to work on her social skills but she's harmless." Diamond said and Alison responded, "She's a godsent." Callie then smelled her own kind when she saw Scott. She hid her head in Diamond and said, "Will you please excuse us?" Now Alison and Scott would cool with Stiles being with someone else but these three would weird to say thte least. "Let's just see a movie." Scott said and Alison couldn't believe she's going to do this... She gave him a nonverbal exchange for Scott to listen in..._

_"Are you sure?" Diamond asked and Callie kept shaking her head.. "You sure we could...pick up beer later..." Diamond asked Callie but what she really meant was Scott was a werewolf. _

_HE then decided to listen to Selena and Stiles. "We usually get the best movies like two weeks after there release. Everyone comes for the balcony." Stiles said and Selena wanted to do something to show she's friendly... "I love balconies but not all the way to the front, it's cool like if your in the back...It's nice, quiet and everybody doesn't brother you." Selena got her sexy on him. _

_"So far nothing." Scott said and so they took there tickets then went inside. _

_Diamond and Callie would all over each other in the back as Scott and Alison would trying to be a couple but he was listening in all around for Derrick.. He was listening to Stiles with the girl he was with..._

_"The CGI sucks..." Selena said and Stiles responded, "Why?" "If your going to do a movie about transformation into something don't just have them switch make it slow, it builds up anticapation." Selena wasn't even trying at this point to get Stiles attention. _

_"Are you a movie buff?" Stiles asked and Selena responded, "My God Yes. Movies are like the ulitmate distraction from school, taxes or car repairs. It's also distractions from best friends who set you up" Selena said who then got several popcorns in her hair moments later._

_"I'm enjoying myself." Alison said and Scott was too if it wasn't for trying to watch out for Stiles. This was a good distraction until Shane came with a woman. _

_"Hey McCall..." Jackson said and Callie tug on Diamond...Diamond knew that Callie meant that the guy who just arrived was close to the alpha. Diamond gave the signal to Selena and she looked over to Jackson, "Who is he?" Selena asked and then they hurt an earth-curling scream which was Lydia standing in front of the audience..._


	4. Chapter 4

Game Changer

By

Bornthisway201f

Part Fourth

_**Author's Note: Sorry Guys I got Nothing for right now but the sequel to The Good In The Bad will have a lot to do with Teen Wolf**_


End file.
